


Burns

by crimsonwitch



Series: 100 drabbles & 100 ships [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/crimsonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrômeda sempre possuiu fogo em seu olhar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de mil anos eis que eu ressuscito esse challenge na maior cara de pau. Estava inspirada, queria escrever e dai resolvi sortear um dos 99 ships que estavam faltando e voilá, eis o resultado!
> 
> Espero que gostem <3 
> 
> Ship 24: Bellatrix Lestrange/Andrômeda Tonks.  
> Item: Fogo.

Andrômeda sempre possuiu fogo em seu olhar.

 

Isso era uma das coisas que você mais gostava nela, naquela época. Não era o brilho incandescente que consumia a sua alma ― desenfreado, desregulado, desleal ―, mas aquela faísca que sempre ameaçava incendiar quando menos se espera. O perigo que reside mais na ameaça do que nas ações.

 

O perigo daquela que sempre espera,

calada, quieta, esperta.

 

O perigo que ninguém percebe até que seja tarde demais. Até que tudo tenha se transformado em fogo: tanto o seu futuro quanto aquela imagem horrorosa da tapeçaria que ela sempre detestou.

 

Porque, ao contrário de Narcisa ― sempre tão contida e cuidadosa ―, Andrômeda parecia apenas estar esperando o momento certo para atacar.

 

(E ela atacou. Atacou quando ninguém mais estava olhando e saiu por cima.

Deserdada, mas por cima ― livre de todas as correntes que quiseram prender aos seus pés)

 

E, mesmo depois de anos tentando se esquecer de sua existência, desprezando cada pequeno pedaço do que ela havia deixado pra trás, você ainda se pergunta qual foi o momento decisivo para que ela desejasse fugir, o momento para que sua companhia, por fim, já não fosse mais o suficiente.

 

E você sente raiva.

 

Raiva porque, pra você, tudo é mais fácil de lidar quando envolve sentimentos intensificados. A mágoa se transforma em raiva e a traição vira o mais profundo e espesso ódio, lava escorrendo por suas veias e destruindo qualquer sensibilidade ou memória que você ainda carregue consigo. Queimando o passado com tanta força que no final você sequer conseguia mais se lembrar.

 

_Você não precisa se lembrar._

 

Ela te traiu e essa é toda a informação que basta, a única coisa que você se permite guardar. Ela te traiu e te trocou por um trouxa qualquer. Renegou tudo aquilo pelo qual sua família sempre haviam lutado ― pelo qual _você_ sempre havia lutado. Jogou fora quem ela era, de onde ela vinha. Virou as costas para você como se não fosse nada demais. Como se todos os beijos e carícias trocadas não tivesse passado de uma brincadeira adolescente, um flerte com o pecado.

 

Mas não é isso, certo?

_Não pode ser._

 

Andrômeda Black é sua ― sempre havia sido.

Sua e apenas sua.

 

E se não for sua,

Ela não é de mais ninguém.

 

(Porque Andrômeda tinha fogo no olhar, mas no final foi você quem sempre fez o maior estrago)


End file.
